My Sister's Boyfriend
by impossiblyimpossible
Summary: When Namine goes into her 'bad boy' phase, she takes Roxas along for the ride.
1. Freakshow Number 4

Hi people! So...I'm poking a bit of fun at the characters, though Axel is (obviously) my favorite, I am not trying to 'diss' anybody else. I promise.

* * *

**I don't hate my sister's friends. Although they are a tad hyper, and a tad clingy, Sora and Kairi are good people. Really. It was the people Namine dated that bugged me. Seriously. I keep asking myself, 'How can such a sweet girl like Namine, stand to be anywhere _near_ people like Marluxia, Xaldin, and ugh...Larxene'**

**Marluxia was a heartless bastard. I saw him rip the wings off of a butterfly once, it was disgusting. I mean, you would think that somebody who loved flowers as much as he did (I know, I was shocked too) would be kind to Mother Nature's other creations. Nope. I saw that pink-haired bastard tear that butterfly apart. Smiling and laughing while he did it. I was glad when he turned out to be gay.**

**Xaldin was possessive...Extremely. He's the reason I enrolled in that Martial Arts class. Namine doesn't like to talk about it much, but I'll tell you. One time she was late coming home from school, the teacher had her staying after to work on an art project. Xaldin had come over to our house, so I let him in. Namine wasn't home yet so he sat on the couch while I pretended to be busy. After about two minutes, yes two, he started pacing. As soon as Namine walked into the house, he had her pinned against the door and he was screaming in her face. I love my sister, so as you can imagine, that pissed me off. It pissed me off even more when he _hit her._ Pissed me off enough to 'accidentally' drop a pot on that bastard's head. Yes, the policeman agreed to that. Apparently Xaldin had a meth lab. That explained it. If he ever passes the court-ordered 1500 feet, I can (and will) kick his ass.  
**

**On to the horror that was Larxene. Maybe Xaldin hit Namine' harder than we thought because Larxene scared the shit out of me, and I'm not ashamed to admit it either. She didn't do drugs, she wasn't a felon, and she didn't go around ripping butterflies apart (as far as I knew) but she was pure evil incarnate. Ya know those commercials about homeless animals, malnourished children and the cavemen who just don't fit in? Yeah, she laughs whenever one comes on. Hysterically. She laughed that day the three of us saw those kids digging through the trash. Namine (Sweet Namine) gave them her lunch. Larxene called her a bleeding heart and dumped her on the spot. Bitch. I for one would accept those cavemen into society. Gladly. I mean, don't get me wrong, if my sister decided she preffered girls over guys, that's fine with me. I'm straight but that doesn't mean everyone else around me has to be. Larxene was an experiment that went horribly..._horribly_ wrong...**

**Anyway, that brings me up to the current boyfriend, I haven't met him yet. His name is Alex or something and he is having dinner with us tonight. Fun, I just can't wait to meet the latest freak-show. I really hope this phase ends soon because I don't know how much more of this I can-**

"Roxas!! Are you writing in your Diary still?"

Is it time for dinner already?

"I told you Nam, it's not a Diary, it's a Journal and no I'm not!"

Where was that key? Didn't need Namine snooping around, not that she would...I guess I can find it later.

"Well, come down to dinner! I made chili!"

Namine is an amazing cook that outshines even our mother Aerith in some dishes. Chili, my favorite, is one of them. Yum!

I can hear her taking out plates I'd better get down the stairs... Alex is NOT going to sit in my seat next to her, he has to sit across from me so I can stare him down. Watching him melt into the seat is going to be fun...

-crash- Since when was there a wall here?

"Roxas right? The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

It took me a whole two seconds to realize that boyfriend number four had stuck out his hand. It took me another two to decide the hand wasn't diseased.

"Are you okay there blondie? I mean first you come crashing into me and now you're holding onto my hand for dear life."

Oops. I let go of his hand immediately and tilted my head upwards.

This guy is tall, really tall, like six something, and really skinny. He has really bony elbows. You wouldn't believe how red this guy's hair is. Seriously...it has to be a dye job. Not to mention the tattoos on his face. Right below his eyes. Alex is definitely freakish. Great. Something is keeping me here though, and this is going to sound cheesy, but...I am absolutely and hopelessly lost in this guy's eyes right now. I mean, I am so not in love with him or anything, but his eyes are amazing. They have got to be the greenest eyes I have ever seen and-

"Roxy, you want chili?"

Woah...he did _not_ just call me Roxy. We'll ignore the little rant I just went on for the moment...

"The name is Roxas...Got it memorized?" I mimicked the head poking thing he had done earlier.

"Oh I see, you're PMSing. I got it..."

Namine glared at him a moment. Good, at least I know they won't last very long.

"I am not PMSing Alex. You're in my seat by the way."

"Oh really?" He put his disgusting skinny arm around my sister. "I don't see your name on it."

I grabbed his arm and yanked him out of _my_ seat.

"Move Alex."

"Ya know Roxy, you really should memorize my name, AXEL."

I growled at the stupid nickname

"Why is that?"

He rolled his eyes like I was missing something completely obvious

"So that you know what to scream later."

I wanted to punch him. In. The. Face.

Namine, _Namine,_ was _laughing!_ Laughing at the very red cheeks I'm sure I now have. I blush easily, it's not right.

I settled for taking the glass of water he had and dumping it on his head and all over his shirt.

Namine is really glaring at me now..she is _not_ happy...

"Roxas," oh no...the creepy calm smile..."Could you take Axel upstairs to get one of _your_ shirts?" It wasn't a question. Damn it...

I headed up the stairs and he just reached over and squeezed my ass. What. The. Fuck.

Axel fell down the stairs, I saw it. The klutz tripped over his own feet, I promise.

Namine doesn't believe me, I can tell.


	2. Break Up

I love alerts and faves of course, but I love reviews MORE! lol...

* * *

As soon as Freak-show went tumbling, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. A quick shower was a great idea. I figure he can wait three hours or go home.

As soon as I walk into my room with the towel around my waist, I see Freakshow. Sitting on my bed. Shirtless. Reading my Journal.

"Oh hey Roxy, this is some interesting stuff you have here."

I could feel my blood boiling.

"Get. Out."

"Roxy, I'm still all wet, could I borrow your towel?"

As much as I'd like to strangle him, I can't do so in a towel. So, I grabbed my clothes and went back into the bathroom to change.

When I got out, he was gone. My Journal is missing too. Apparently, he wanted to finish reading it.

"NAMINE! I need to talk to you!!"

I can hear her coming up the stairs.

"What's the matter?"

I don't know how to tell her that her boyfriend is hitting on me.

"Your boyfriend squeezed my butt."

That was hitting the nail on the head...Namine started laughing hysterically. That was certainly an unexpected reaction.

"Namine! I swear! He's trying to hit on me or something."

"Roxas, you're crazy."

She pulled a picture of him out of her wallet.

"We're really close Roxas. No problems."

And the way she smiled at me, it was like she knew something. The way she looked at him, it was like he could do no wrong. I sigh. Even though he stole my journal, I'll make an attempt to be nice to him. Just for Namine.

...

I didn't realize being nice meant spending the night with him at my house while Namine was over at Kairi's.

Riku and Sora couldn't make it, so it was just the two of us.

"Roxas, you wanna play a game?"

"No."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"No."

"Let's arm wrestle."

"No"

"I read your Diary..."

"Its a Journal asshole."

Axel sighed, he suddenly looked sad and tired.

"Look, I'm sorry about all of the crappy guys Namine seems to attract."

I look towards him.

"Exhibit A."

"I know you don't like me Roxas, but I really do care about your sister."

"Then why are you bothering me?"

"I figure I should get to know you better?"

I glared at him until he looked away. It was awkward for a couple of minutes, both of us sitting on the couch, staring at the wall.

"So...How about that movie?"

Figuring our 'heartfelt' conversation was over, I put in a random movie and started some popcorn. Once that was done, I put the bowl between us on the couch. The more obstacles, the better in my opinion

Of course 'The Twilight Chakram Massacre' came on. I hate that movie, and it never fails to scare the crap out of me. I mean, who wouldn't be terrified of some redhead with spiky wheels killing everybody? Especially since one of the characters looks like me.

I know, it's ridiculous and I'm paranoid.

I would put in a different film, but I don't want to look like a wimp in front of Axel.

I also didn't want his germs all over my popcorn. I wouldn't reach into the bowl the same time as he did.

He noticed, and stopped reaching into the bowl completely. More for me.

About halfway through the movie, I found out Axel liked to analyze characters.

This part of the movie was sad. The blonde and the Redhead had been best friends. The blonde needed to find out more about his past, so he leaves his best friend.

It rains on screen, the blonde walks past his friend who is leaning against the wall.

_**"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"**_

The blonde stops and turns his head

**"No one would miss me."**

The redhead looks hurt by his statement

_**"That's not true... I would."**_

It's cheesy, but still heartbreaking. This is when Axel turns to me.

"Ya know, I think there's more going on here than meets the eye."

"Like what exactly?"

He looked as though he wished he could crawl into the couch.

"Well...I think,that the blonde has secrets, and that the redhead is in love with him. The blonde probably returns those feelings, but he's been hurt, so he won't do anything-

"...and the redhead won't confront the blonde because he thinks that'll only push him farther away. In reality,the blonde really feels like the redhead could help him, but he's afraid for the same reasons." I finished for him.

"Exactly."

I seriously thought I was the only one who came to that conclusion.

"So, I'm not crazy?" I questioned.

Axel started laughing.

"If _you're _crazy, then _I _have some serious issues to deal with."

That's when I noticed that the popcorn bowl was upside down on the floor.

"I have issues too ya know."

"Oh? Like what?"

I seriously think there was something in that popcorn, because I couldn't stop talking.

"Well...my sister is dating this guy..."

Axel smirked.

"Really? What's he like?"

"He's freakishly skinny, really tall, looks like his hair was cut with a lawn mower and he annoys the crap out of me...maybe you know him?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"I found out very recently though, that he is a decent human being, capable of having an actual conversation about something important."

"Oh, maybe I know him. So, what's the issue?"

I REALLY need to stop talking now...but I'm nervous...and when I'm nervous, I babble...

"Well...I think I like him. A lot. And, even though he's my sister's boyfriend, and even though he's a guy, I-..."

I was always told actions speak louder than words, so I kissed him. I don't know what the hell came over me.

After a second, it was obvious that Axel certainly didn't mind cheating on my sister. Asshole.

So why was I still kissing him?

"This is alright with you? Bastard."

"Roxas you started it and if you'd just let me explain-"

"Roxas, Axel."

Namine was walking through the door.

"Namine I'm sorry I don't know why I did it! Really! I'm sorry, but he didn't stop me so he's an ass too! Please forgive me please!"

Axel looked like he was going to start laughing.

"Roxy, you haven't told her _why_ you're apologizing. I for one am _not _sorry. Not sorry at all."

"Oh, so you're going to break up with her for me huh? Is that how it is?"

"I really don't think Namine minds me doing this."

That asshole kissed me again. I'll admit, he is a really good kisser. Except, he doesn't need the air as much as I do.

"Axel, please stop suffocating my brother."

"Namine I'm sorry really!"

She had tears in her eyes. She wasn't crying though. She was laughing...again.

"Roxas, Axel and I aren't dating. We never were."

I think my jaw dropped.


	3. Interesting

Okay...So, I think this'll be the last chapter...then I go back to 'Roomates' (Which, if you haven't, you should read...a lot of people seem to like it)Remember, I LOVE REVIEWS MORE THAN CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES!! well...maybe. almost...xD

* * *

_"Roxas, Axel and I aren't dating. We never were."_

_I think my jaw dropped._

That was a dream right? That _had_ to have been a dream. Okay Roxas...think. What was the dream about?

Your sister got another annoying boyfriend...

You kissed said boyfriend, and boyfriend kissed you back.

In fact, boyfriend had been hitting on you.

Namine sees you kissing boyfriend.

Tells you he _isn't_ her boyfriend after all?

"Earth to Roxas? Hello...anybody home?"

...

"Nam, I think your brother's in shock."

...

"WOULD YOU QUIT POKING MY HEAD YOU IDIOT?"

Namine is laughing...

"Geez Rox calm down..."

"Get your hand. Off of my arm. Now. Before you lose it."

I watched dream boyfriend shrink away from me.

"What the hell, Namine, is going on here?"

"Sorry, Roxas. I figured you would like him. So I told him to have at it...I mean, you were so depressed after Selph..oh right, we agreed not to mention her..."

I stared at her until she continued speaking.

"Anyways, I know its weird to have your sister play matchmaker, especially setting you up with a guy, and Axel at that..."

Axel gave her an almost hurt expression.

"I mean, Axel is great! Really! You just need to spend more time with him to see that. Axel's helped me through a lot of crap in the past few months. "

"So...this isn't a dream? Like is any of this for real? Or not?"

"We should've told you from the beginning Roxas, I'm sorry."

"Namine, you're the best sister anyone could ask for."

I turned towards Axel.

"You could use some work, I mean, you're awesome and all, but we could definitely practice your kissing skills."

So started what our friends call AkuRoku, but don't let that name fool you, we switch roles every now and again to keep things interesting.

Interesting, as my sister accidentally found out when she came to retreive a forgotten item before going back to Kairis for a sleepover, is something Axel and I are _very_ good at. ;)


End file.
